Operation Madness
by CrystalFlame360
Summary: A crossover with Resident Evil and Silent Hill. The cast of characters go on a mission, that doesn't go according to plan. (Unfortunately, discontinued)
1. Mission Briefing

**(A/N) I've got a new story that's hopefully interesting for you all. This is a collaboration with a close friend of mine, that we wrote quite a while ago, before I even joined this website. It's kinda random in a way, and the characters will be OOC. At the moment we have just chapter 1 finished, chapter 2 is currently in development.**

 **Ok, on with my usual message, no flames please, if you hate it, keep it to yourself. However, if you think it could be better, recommend improvements, as well as what was good, and what was bad.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own these franchises, or their characters, Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM, Silent Hill belongs to KONAMI.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Misson Briefing

Heather was sat in a library, minding her own business, as she read her favourite book, '50 Shades of Grey.' That was when she heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, she saw it was Vincent, with a seductive smirk.

"Hiya, Heather," he greeted, as he rested his arm on the nearest bookcase.

Heather, with a look of disgust on her face, stood up and went to exit the room, but was promptly stopped by Vincent, who was blocking her path.

"What?"

"I came to ask, if you've seen Pyramid Head around?" asked Vincent.

"No, I haven't seen him," responded the blonde teen. "Now, move out of my way!"

She then proceeded to push the priest out of the way, and storm out of the library.

(...)

"To begin this meeting, we're first going to check off who's here," Chris started, as he stood in front of the meeting room. "Jill?"

"Here, Chris."

"Piers?"

"Aye, aye, captain."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Murphy?"

There was no response.

"Murphy?" Chris asked again.

Silence.

"I guess he's absent," the BSAA operative stated nonchalantly, as he marked the man's name with a cross. "Harry?"

"Present."

"Leon?"

"Roger."

Chris gave the government agent a perplexed look. "Roger," is used when a message has been received over radio communication, not when signaling that you're present during registration. He was going to tell Leon his error, but he decided to leave it.

"Heather?"

Looking around the room, Chris noticed that she wasn't there, which was odd, as she always attended these important protagonist meetings and on time. "Heather?"

He was about to put a cross next to her name, when the door opened. All eyes in the room looked, to see Heather stood there catching her breath, with Murphy stood behind her, looking at his phone with a grin on his face. "I'm sorry for being late," she said, panting heavily.

"Just go take your seat," Chris responded.

She did as instructed, but followed by Murphy who was still looking at his phone screen.

"OK, so I guess you're all wandering why this emergency meeting is being held," Chris said, taking a remote off the table. He switched on a projector, which displayed an article with the title, "Bioterrorist at Large," with a black and white photo of sunglasses resting on a pavement.

Gasps filled the room, as everyone started to discuss the topic, except Murphy, who seemed to be interested in his phone.

"Chris, could I ask you a question?" Leon asked, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Go on, Agent Kennedy."

"Every time we have these meetings they're always about Wesker. Why is that?"

"What makes you think this is about Wesker?" Chris' blood began to boil at the mention of that man's name, especially when it was coming out of his own mouth.

"Firstly, that article," Leon began. "It displays a photograph of a pair of sunglasses, identical to the ones worn by Wesker. Secondly, the article's title, it mentions bioterrorists, and Wesker is a bioterrorist."

"Are you questioning my authority, Agent Kennedy?"

"No, I'm not, I'm pointing out something that is factual."

Everyone in the room looked at Chris, expecting an explanation. He had a stern look on his face. "The meetings aren't always about Wesker," the man answered, in frustration.

"OK," Leon turned to the person sat beside him. "Murphy, what was last week's meeting about?"

The man in question was still staring into his phone with a wide grin plastered on his face, unaware of his surroundings. Leon noticed that since he'd arrived in the meeting room, Murphy had been staring into his phone.

"What're you looking at?" The American agent asked, snatching the phone out of the convict's hands. When he saw what was on the screen, his eyes widened in horror. "What the...?" he murmured, as he stared at the repugnant image before him.

He hadn't seen anything this foul in his life, and he'd fought zombies and recently ganados, which of course, don't look particularly attractive.

"Leon?" Heather asked, as she dawdled towards the repulsed man. "What is it?"

Leon simply handed the curious girl the mobile device, as Murphy reached to grab it, to no avail.

"Oh my God," she gasped, as eyes that were once filled with concern and curiosity, turned into anger and disgust.

"Heather, are you okay?" asked Harry, who was also curious as to what was on the phone.

The room went silent, as they waited for her to answer, however, Murphy was twiddling his thumbs, looking down at the ground agitated.

"What the hell, Murphy?!" she yelled, causing others in the room to flinch. "This is sick!"

"Quiet!" boomed Chris. "This meeting is going nowhere, and it needs to get somewhere!"

Everyone in the room went silent, as they looked at the muscular man.

"Now," he continued, "give me the phone, Miss Mason and sit back in your seat."

She did as she was told, giving Murphy disgusted looks, as she did so.

"OK, now let's commence with this meeting," the BSAA operative looked sternly at both Heather and Murphy. "So, looking at this article, I'm now sure you all know what this meeting is about."

"Wesker?" Leon said, dryly, with a roll of his eyes.

"Bioterrorism," Chris confirmed, giving the younger man a look of annoyance. "Me and Jill have been doing some research on where the attack is going to take place, what viral strain is being used and most importantly, who's responsible for this plan. However, we've had no luck so far, so I've arranged this meeting to assign objectives to all of you, as this is not a one man job."

"OK, but what are each of us doing?" asked Piers.

"I'm just getting to that," Chris pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "I'm splitting us up into two groups of four. Group One will investigate the Spencer Mansion, which is where I theorise the terrorist's headquarters are, and Group Two will stay here and investigate a new pharmacy and ask them questions."

"A pharmacy?" Jill asked. "Chris-"

"I will lead Group One. With me, I'll have Piers, James and Heather."

"Hold on a second, Chris!" Heather yelled. "Jill's experienced in combat, so is Leon."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why have me and James with you, we aren't at all experienced."

"Silent Hill counts," Chris responded, with a sigh. "Also, if anything does go wrong, you'll both have me and Piers."

"But-!"

"Group Two will be lead by you, Jill," he continued. "You'll have Harry, Leon and Murphy."

"What?!"

"What is it, now, Agent Kennedy?" Chris asked, with a frustrated sigh.

"Why do me, Harry and Jill have to put up with Murphy?"

"Because, I know you and Murphy are great friends."

"What? This has to be some sort of joke," Leon yelled, in annoyance.

Chris simply dismissed him and continued. "Group Two, there is a cab outside, waiting to take you to your destination," he said. "Get your gear ready, and leave."

"Chris, I'm not-"

"Go, Agent Kennedy."

Leon sighed in defeat and left with the rest of his group.

"As for us," Chris started turning to the remaining occupants in the room. "We're waiting on a chopper to take us to our destination, and it'll be about an hour before it gets here. So, I'm going to give you each a map, and we're all going to discuss the objective."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **And that was the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed, and look forward to chapter 2. If you're curious, what was on Murphy's phone will be explained later on, so don't think we're leaving plotholes.**


	2. The Mission Begins

**(A/N) After 8 months, Chapter 2 has finally been complete. I apologise for the wait. Due to things going on in both mine, and my friend's life (the one I'm working on this with) we just haven't been able to sit down, and come up with ideas. We've finally done it, hence why it's finally here!**

 **Now just as a warning: _This story is random, and as this is a strange humour fic, the characters will be OOC (Out of Character). Also, the humour contained within this story may not be for you, and is based on jokes between me and my friend when we have been playing the games. Hopefully, you do find joy in these, as you'll never know if you like the humour unless you read._**

 **And that's it for my warning.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this, and thanks for the review and the favourites and the follows, readers; it means a lot.**

 **No flames please, if you hate it, keep it to yourself. However, if you think it could be better, recommend improvements, as well as what was good, and what was bad.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own these franchises, or their characters, Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM, Silent Hill belongs to KONAMI.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

The journey to the mansion was silent, only the sound of the chopper blades. Chris was looking out of the window, thinking about a lot of things; like what if Wesker really was alive? What if this was a trap? His gaze then turned to everyone in the chopper with him, his group. Heather was looking out of the window, either admiring the clear, blue sky, or deep in thought, as she was grimacing. Piers was busy polishing the scope of his Anti-Material Rifle, with a look of determination, and the last group member, James, was looking down at his hands, with a melancholic expression on his face.

"OK, let's go over the objective!" Chris yelled, so his voice could be heard over the chopper blades, and to get the attention of his team; who looked up at him unenthusiastically, excluding Piers, who looked eager to listen.

Heather was the first to speak up. "Again?" she asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, we can't afford to screw this up," Chris started. "If we do -"

"A global bioterrorist attack could potentially occur, resulting in a lot of casualties, I know," the blonde interrupted with a sigh of annoyance.

"Unless you want your world to be filled with zombies, monsters and other abominations, I suggest you take this seriously, Miss Mason."

"Shut up, we have better things to be doing than arguing," James piped up, tired of the pair's bickering.

"He has a point," Piers stated, also sick of it. "Let's just do this and go home."

All went silent, as tension filled the air, due to everyone being in a sour mood.

James couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into when he had attended that meeting. He expected it to just be a simple discussion, not a bioterrorist hunt.

Looking up, he noticed Piers looking behind him, which was the front of the chopper, squinting as if he was trying to figure something out. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

His question was answered when the brunette turned to Chris with alarm. "Captain!"

Chris looked up with haste. His eyes widened when he saw that they were going down; the driver was unconscious and the emergency alarm was blaring.

"Shit!"

"Chris, do something!"

"I'm trying!"

 _Crash!_

(...)

Leon wasn't too happy with the group he got dumped with. Actually, he was glad he had Jill in his group, as she was skilled in combat and asking questions. Harry was a great guy, he was smart and he read a lot of detective novels, making him potentially good at questioning too, as well as puzzles. But Murphy, he was another story.

"Murphy, have you heard of personal space?"

"Oh, sorry, Jill."

 _'Yeah, good ol' Murphy,'_ Leon thought sarcastically.

"Now, we know why Chris didn't want him," the US agent commented out-loud.

"Leon..." Jill sighed, folding her arms.

Murphy looked at the blonde, wondering why the guy hated him soo much. Was it the fact that he was a convict? Was it the fact that he beat a fat man in the shower? That guy did take a lot of hits before he died.

"When this cab pulls up outside of the pharmacy, we are going to ask to see a man by the name of Mr. Dombroski," Jill explained, raising an eyebrow at the name. "We are going to get as much information as we can out of him."

"With force?" Murphy asked, with a sadistic smirk.

"No, just no," Leon replied, clearly unnerved by what he just heard.

"Leon's right, you sick dog," Harry commented with evident disgust on his face.

"Harry!" Jill yelled. "There's no need to be so hostile, and behave like an animal -"

"Woof!"

Jill sighed and shook her head at Murphy's stupidity.

"We're not here to make friends, we're here to get on with a mission -"

"You think I'm not aware of that," Leon interrupted. "Do you really think I would want to make friends with this bitch?!"

Murphy looked down with sadness, a tear running down his cheeks as he sniffled. "I only want to be your friend, Leon."

"Fuck no! I'd rather have my good friend, Krauser stick his mutated claw arm up my -"

"Leon, keep this rated T!" Jill yelled, clearly not wanting the agent to finish that sentence.

"I believe that we just need to keep our minds focused on this mission," Harry stated, no longer amused by the conversation. "I'm not interested in what Leon gets up to behind closed doors, and I'm definitely not interested in Murphy's list of people he wants to make his friend, yeah I stumbled on your journal, Pendleton."

Murphy looked down, as Leon looked oddly more enraged.

"Harry's right," Jill agreed, with a nod of her head. "Look, I can see the pharmacy. Let's get ready to do what we have been ordered to do."

(...)

"Finally, I found you," Vincent sighed, as he approached a tall figure, with a pyramid for a head. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really?" Pyramid Head asked, turning around to face the priest.

"Yes! What have you been doing this entire time?"

"Well, I have been concocting an amazing plan," he replied.

"Which is...?" The brunette asked impatiently.

Pyramid Head started to rub his hands together in an evil fashion, as he chuckled.

"I'm going to kidnap James, put a pyramid on his head, stick my triangle in his triangle, and -"

"No, no, no!" Vincent yelled. "You need to get over your weird obsession with James, it's becoming a problem."

"You're right," Pyramid Head looked down. "Have you thought of a plan?"

"Yes, I have."

"And what is it?"

"I don't know, actually."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **I'm sorry if the length of this chapter didn't compensate for the long wait, and I also apologise if this chapter was a little stale in the humour department; tastes differ after all. Also, sorry to all the Silent Hill: Downpour and Murphy Pendleton fans out there for making Murphy the disliked dummy, but I personally hated Downpour and Murphy as a character, so... yeah... so did my friend. Yeah, a lot of aggressive humour here, hopefully there isn't much of that next time.**

 **Don't worry, we hope that chapter 3 will arrive much quicker, and we haven't forgotten to reveal the picture on Murphy's phone; that will be revealed in a future chapter. No matter how long we take to update, just know that this story IS NOT DISCONTINUED, if it is, I will tell you.**

 **Anyway, i** **mprovements are appreciated, please tell me what I did right, wrong and how I can improve. If you would like, you could also favourite and follow this fic, and I would usually say that you could** **suggest ideas for future chapters, however, as I'm collaborating with someone, I don't feel like that's necessary, though you can if you want. R &R and thanks for reading!**


	3. Split!

**(A/N) Hello, finally, I am here with chapter 3 of this story!**

 **I know, it's been a long wait, and I apologise for that; I also appreciate how patient you are...not that many people read this anyway, but we know why it won't appeal to all...yeah, I said we, but you know I co-write this story with a friend so...**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, any way!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own these franchises, or their characters; Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM, and Silent Hill belongs to KONAMI.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Split!

Regaining consciousness, Chris clutched his head as he groaned in pain. His head was throbbing, and his vision was blurry; trying to sit up seemed to make it worse. Did he have a concussion? He probably did, but that didn't even matter, what did matter was his location. Closing his eyes in an effort to dull the ache, he tried to remember how he got into this situation to begin with. His memory was foggy, but he knew it involved Piers, and two other people. But what situation would cause him to feel like shit, and only cause the dull smell of smoke to fill the air? That answer seemed to come to him easily.

"Piers?" Chris asked, tiredly. "Piers? What did you do? Did you crash the car into the house, again?"

He didn't get an answer, unless the crackling of what sounded like fire counted.

"Piers, you can tell me, I'm not mad. I understand that you're not the best driver the BSAA's got, no matter how much you claim to be, so I'll let you off, again, okay."

Still not getting an answer, Chris' eyes snapped open in frustration, as he turned behind him.

"Piers, answer me!"

He didn't see his comrade, just a burning chopper. That was when everything came back to him. He was with Piers, James and Heather in that chopper, on their way to a mansion, when they crashed. Wait, where were they? Are they okay?

Shooting up, he ran to the chopper to check if they were there; alive, or even worse, but he hoped that it was the first possibility. Looking into the chopper, he could see that they were nowhere to be seen, not even their burnt corpses. They must have jumped out when the chopper was on its way to the ground.

"I guess I have to look for them, now."

(...)

Gripping her knife tightly, Heather walked through the unknown territory of the woods. She was a little dazed after catching her head on a branch on the way down, but she was alive non the less. She didn't know how, as she wasn't a trained soldier like Chris or Piers, but at least she did it and was alive.

Hearing a snap of a branch behind her, she reluctantly turned around, knife ready to strike if necessary. She feared seeing a monster, or the terrorist or -

"Hiya, Heather."

Vincent emerging from behind a tree... that was worse!

"What?" She was fuming.

"Calm down, that's no way to treat your friend."

"Friend, my ass!"

"Ah, you wound me, Heather," he acted hurt, but the teen knew that he was mocking her.

"Do I look like I care? What do you want?"

"I came to ask, if... you've seen Pyramid Head around?"

"You already asked me that today!" If she wasn't already pissed, she was now.

"Yeah, but I lost him again," he looked to be in thought. "You doing anything right now?"

"Actually, yes I -"

"Great, you can give me a hand."

"What?!"

"Glad to see your enthusiasm," Vincent grinned, ignorant to the girl's protests as he dragged her away, further into the woods. "We don't have all day to find him!"

"Hey! I didn't agree to this! Get off me!"

(...)

It was dark. Very dark. And everything hurt; his head, his legs, his back, and his right shoulder especially. James could feel it throb continuously, and that combined with the area around it feeling wet from his shoulder to his waist, filled him with discomfort.

He must have had a rough landing, but where was he, anyway?

Opening his eyes, he squinted at the brightness as the once dull ache behind his eyes became stronger, prompting him to squeeze them shut. Bracing himself, he opened them again, and turned slightly to his left to see smoke rising.

His eyes widened as he realised what that was; the chopper he and the others were in before it crashed. Were they alright? Were they alive? There was only one way to find out.

Sitting up, he winced and made a hissing sound, as a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder; and upon looking at it, the wetness and the pain made sense. There was a piece of debris that had embedded itself in his shoulder; it wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. His clothes were also covered in blood, from were the debris was lodged down to his waist.

 _'This is bad...'_

What should he do? Take it out, or leave it in? If he left it in, it'd be soo painful, so would it be better to take it out? But if he did, wouldn't he bleed to death?

There was only one way to find out...

As he went to remove the debris -

"James!" He heard a familar voice call out to him, with a slight panicked tone for some reason. "What are you doing?! Don't touch it!"

Turning to the direction of the voice, he was instantly met with the face of Chris Redfield, who kneeled in front of him, and gently moved the injured man's hand away from the debris.

"If you remove that, you'll bleed to death," he added, patting his good shoulder. "Thank god I found you before you did something stupid."

James responded by blinking rapidly, as Chris examined the blonde's condition, flinching slightly when he looked at his shoulder closely.

"We need to find you a first-aid spray, and fast," he stated, before taking in his surroundings. "Wonder where the others are? If you're in this state, I don't even want to think of what state they're in..."

"Where...are we?" James finally asked with a strained voice.

"I don't know," Chris replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "What I do know is that we're not far from the mansion..."

"Do you think we...should start looking for a...map?"

"No need, because I came prepared," standing up, Chris pulled out his iPhone and held it up to the heavens. "I have a satnav!"

James looked at the man in bewilderment. Was Chris aware that he needed Wi-Fi to use the satnav, and that there was no Wi-Fi or even signal where they were? He had to tell him.

Before he could get out his first word, dizziness hit him suddenly, as his vision started to blur. His eye-lids became heavy and before he could register what was happening, darkness consumed him. He felt himself fall to floor, before his consciousness slipped away.

Meanwhile, Chris was getting a little impatient as he realised he couldn't get his satnav to work.

"Damn it! Stupid technology!" He yelled, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Hey, James, can you stand?"

Looking at the man in question, he saw him unconscious with his hand on his bad shoulder. Without thinking, he kneeled to his side and shook him.

"James! James, wake up!"

No response.

"Shit! Now, I really need that first-aid spray..."

(...)

On Piers' side of things, he was prepared; he had his Anti-Material Rifle and, of course what all soldiers needed on the battlefield, a can of first-aid spray, which he was currently using to heal a small scratch on his arm.

What could he say? It really hurt, and he couldn't fight like that.

When his scratch and the can's contents were gone, he strapped the empty can to his belt and stood; he didn't want to litter, after all.

Now that he was healed up, he only had two objectives in mind; to find his comrades and get back on track with their mission. As he wandered the woods to find them, he could feel a warm breeze caressing his face and could hear the birds chirping and his Captain mumbling in a panic, "come on, James, wake up."

Wait, what?

Following the mumblings, he saw a trail of blood that eventually lead him to the sight of his Captain carrying a severely injured James, who didn't appear to be conscious.

"Captain, what's going on here?!" Piers asked with concern, as he ran towards the two men.

"Oh, Piers, are you..." Chris trailed off, as his eyes wandered towards the strap on his sniper's side. "Piers, give me that first-aid spray!"

"But, Captain, this can is -"

"Now!" He ordered, laying the injured man carefully on the ground. "He won't make it if he isn't treated!"

Piers hesitantly complied with his Captain's order, preparing himself for the lecture that, he knew, was coming. He regretted using that first-aid spray now; his injury was extremely minor compared to this.

"Don't worry, James, you'll be healed in no time," Chris said, kneeling next the man, can in hand. "Before that, we need to remove the debris -"

"Captain, no!" Piers screamed, tackling his Captain to the ground.

"Piers, what are doing?!"

"It's empty! The can is empty!"

Chris looked like he was contemplating something; to punch or not to punch, that was the question. He resorted to shoving the younger man off, taking James into his arms again, and walking away.

"Captain, where are we going?" Piers asked, following Chris like a lost puppy.

"We're not that far from the mansion, so we're going there to find a first-aid spray to heal James, then we can get on with our objective," the BSAA Captain told him.

"Oh..."

On the way to the mansion, Piers couldn't help but continuously apologise to Chris for using the first-aid spray, and internally apologise to James for indirectly causing his possible death. He was just an average-Joe who had a nightmarish experience in a ghost town, and was now dragged into hunting down bioterrorists. Although he agreed to go, he knew James wasn't really happy with it; if his melancholic expressions on the chopper wasn't a huge give away, then it was the conversation he had with him before they got on that did...

 ** _'James, what's wrong?'_**

 ** _'Well, to be honest, I thought we were going to have a simple discussion,' he replied, as he placed a giant sword in his pocket. 'I didn't expect it to turn into a hunt for terrorists...'_**

 ** _'If you're nervous, just know that you have Captain Redfield and I to back you up.'_**

 ** _The blonde chuckled awkwardly._**

 ** _'It's not that I'm nervous, I was just hoping to have a normal life after Silent Hill...'_**

"We're here."

Piers was kicked out of his thoughts by his Captain telling him that they were at their destination. The mansion looked huge, and not very well kempt, but what was he expecting?

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I already told you; first-aid spray," Chris replied, looking at the building in determination.

"Wait, aren't we missing someone?"

"Shit! Heather! Where is she?!"

 **XXXXXXX**

 **And that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope that the wait for chapter 4 won't be long. Improvements are appreciated!**


	4. Story Discontinuation Notice

**Okay, so I don't know if people will appreciate this "chapter," but I feel like I have to make this, since not everyone would want to read my profile.**

 **If you've read the chapter title, you should have a rough idea of what's going to be said here...**

 **I've never thought about doing this with any of my stories before; I'm usually determined to finish a story when I start it, no matter how large the gap between updates are, or how popular or unpopular it is. However, the reason for this announcement is beyond my control, unfortunately...**

 **The story "Operation Madness" is discontinued.**

 **Why?**

 **Well, as you know, this story is a collaboration project between a friend and I; so in order to write and plan the chapters, we have to be talking so we can bounce ideas off of one another and all that jazz. Just recently, on the 18th of February, we had a little bit of a falling out over real life stuff and we haven't talked since, and to be honest, I don't plan to talk to them again either; hence the story's discontinuation.**

 **Now, I could write the story myself, but I think it would be weird for the story to start as a collaboration and end as a solo project, and to be honest this story was fun to write with having someone to bounce ideas off of.**

 **It's not like having this story being discontinued is a major loss to anyone's day; no one seemed interested anyway, but this is just for those that come across this story in the future.**

 **Hopefully, this is the only story that will be discontinued and I will work on my current projects and new ones, and see them to completion.**

 **Have a nice day, or night depending on where you are in the world~! And sorry for this waste of a chapter...**

 **\- CrystalFlame360 xxx**


End file.
